


Der Flussgott und der Magier

by Ryuka_kun



Category: Howl's Moving Castle - All Media Types, Sen to Chihiro no Kamikakushi | Spirited Away
Genre: Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Boys Kissing, Boys' Love, Crossover, Demons, Don't Judge Me, Dragons, Falling In Love, First Time, Fluff, Hauro being sweet, Love, M/M, Magic, Original Character(s), Porn With Plot, Romance, Smut, Studio Ghibli, Teasing, War, Wizards, Yaoi, dragon Haku
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-29
Updated: 2019-05-15
Packaged: 2019-09-29 21:03:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 8,408
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17210915
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ryuka_kun/pseuds/Ryuka_kun
Summary: Hauro trifft Haku auf dem Schlachtfeld und Haku ist wegen Hauro verwundet worden. Da sich der Magier schlecht und verantwortlich fühlt nimmt er den Jungen mit und kümmert sich um ihn. Haku ist erst nicht begeistert entwickelt aber schnell eine gewisse Zuneigung zu seinem attraktivem Gastgeber.





	1. Vor dem Anfang

**Author's Note:**

> Das ist meine erste FF die ich hier hochlade und ich hoffe sie gefällt euch >< auf anderen Seiten konnte ich sie wegen zu Extremem Inhalt nicht hochladen aber ich bin froh sie euch jetzt hier präsentieren zu können! \^^/  
> Viel Spaß beim lesen ;3

Hauro war wieder unterwegs, der Krieg war noch im vollen gang und die Schlachtschiffe schienen einfach nicht abstürzen zu wollen. Hauro knirschte mit den Zähnen, er flog über einen Fluss, in den gerade eine Bombe gefallen war die für ihn bestimmt war. Etwas Weißes blitzte in seinem Sicht Feld unter ihm im Wasser auf und er schaute genauer hin. 

Haku wurde von der Explosion der Bombe überraschend getroffen, in seiner Drachengestalt hatte er knapp schlimmeren Verletzungen entgehen können. Er war die Kriege der Menschen überdrüssig, jetzt lag er am Flussufer und eine klaffende Wunde an seiner Seite hinderte ihn daran sich zu bewegen. Er bemerkte einen großen schwarzen Schatten, der sich ihm schnell näherte. //ist das jetzt das Ende? Werde ich wiedergeboren werden oder wird mich die Schwärze holen?// einige Gedanken schossen Haku durch den Kopf aber als der Schatten vor ihm landete spürte er keinen stechenden Schmerz, sondern starke Arme die ihn in seiner Menschlichen Gestalt hoch nahmen und schnell fort brachten. 

Haku wachte in einem weichen Bett auf und das erste was er sah war ein junger Mann mit schulterlangem blondem Haar und blauen Augen. „Ah, du bist endlich aufgewacht! Ich dachte schon wir hätten dich verloren… aber was hast du denn auch auf dem Schlachtfeld gesucht?“ Haku setzte sich auf und hielt sich schmerzend die Seite, er war verbunden worden und er roch Seife an sich, daraus schloss er, dass dieser Fremde ihn gewaschen hatte. „ich sollte eher fragen warum ihr Menschen über meinem Fluss Krieg führt.“ 

Er warf einen abschätzigen Blick auf den blonden Mann, so dass dieser zusammenzuckte. „Ah… wieso denn über deinem Fluss?“ neugierig sah der Mann ihn an und Haku hielt sich eine Hand an die Stirn. „Sag mir lieber erst mal wer du bist und wo ich hier bin.“ Ein zweiter abschätziger Blick traf seinen Gastgeber und dieser lächelte gezwungen. „Äh, oh... Natürlich... ich heiße Hauro und du bist in meinem wandelnden Schloss!“ Hauro stand auf und breitete die Arme in einer einladenden Geste aus. Er lächelte siegessicher und sah Haku wieder an, dieser jedoch wirkte wenig beeindruckt und sah sich desinteressiert um. „Schloss? Vom dem was ich sehe ist das ein Sammelsurium von Krimskrams.“ 

Völlig aus dem Konzept gebracht stolperte Hauro nach vorne und hielt sich am Bettrand fest. „ahahaha… und du bist?“ Haku verschränkte die Arme vor der Brust und richtete sich so gut es im sitzen ging auf. „Nigihajami Kohaku Noshi. Gott genau des Flusses über dem ihr gerade Krieg führt! Aber da du dir diesen Namen sowieso nicht merken wirst kannst du mich Haku nennen.“ Er machte eine abfällige Handbewegung und sah Hauro etwas überheblich an. Diesem war für einen Moment die Sprache vergangen und er hielt sich eine Hand vor den Mund, aber nicht aus Ehrfurcht, sondern um nicht laut loszulachen. Schließlich brach es aber doch aus Hauro heraus und alles was man danach hörte war ein dumpfer Rumps und ein Schmerzensschrei. 

Markl und Calcifer sahen gespannt zur Treppe hoch als sie Schritte von oben hörten und diskutierende Stimmen. 

„Warum soll ich liegen bleiben? Es geht mir offensichtlich schon besser!“

„Trotzdem! Deine Wunde könnte sich wieder öffnen!“

Haku machte eine abwehrende Handbewegung und ging am Kamin vorbei an dem Markl saß, doch dort stolperte er über einen Eimer, sofort war Hauro bei ihm und fing ihn auf. „Siehst du? Du solltest dich noch ausruhen Haku!“ Haku wurde rot als Hauro seinen Namen aussprach und presste die Lippen aufeinander. „…lass mich los…“ als Hauro keine Anstalten machte ihn los zulassen schob Haku dessen Arme von sich. „Ich habe gesagt lass mich los!“ mit roten Wangen stand Haku jetzt vor Hauro und starrte ihn an, Hauro aber wirkte überrascht und machte einen Schritt auf den Jungen zu. „Hey, du bist ganz rot, alles in Ordnung?“ jetzt wurde Haku wütend und zeigte auf Hauro, er wollte gerade was sagen als eine Stimme aus dem Feuer sie unterbrach. 

„Er ist verlegen! Verlegen ist er! Hat er sich etwa in den Meister verkuckt?! Wundern würde es mich nicht!“ alle spürten wie die Temperatur im Raum um ein paar Grad sank als Haku Calcifer einen eisigen Blick zuwarf. „ich werde mal so tun als hätte ich das überhört.“ Das lächeln auf Hakus Lippen jagte Hauro einen Schauer über den Rücken. Er klopfte Haku auf die Schulter. „na na, du darfst meinen kleinen Freund hier nicht so ernst nehmen! Er macht gerne Späße!“ 

Wieder wurde Hauros Hand weg geschlagen und Haku seufzte, er ließ sich auf einen Stuhl fallen und sah sich in dem zugemüllten Raum um „nicht gerade der Ordentlichste was?“ er sagte es mehr zu sich selbst als zu dem Magier und Hauro lachte entschuldigend. Haku bemerkte einiges was ihn stutzig machte, der Dämon, der im Kamin saß, die Tür, die an mehrere Orte gleichzeitig führte und der seltsame Zauber, der auf dem jungen blonden Magier lag. Ihm fehlte etwas, etwas was er zum Leben brauchte, doch trotzdem konnte Haku Hauros Herz schlagen hören, wenn es auch nicht in seinem Körper war. 

„Du bist ein seltsamer Mensch…“ Hauro lächelte breit. „lieber seltsam als ein langweilig normaler!“ Haku wandte den Blick von Hauro ab und versteckte seinen Mund hinter seinem Handrücken um sein eigenes Lächeln zu verstecken. Verdammt er wollte es nicht zugeben aber dieser Mensch war mehr als nur interessant. „Ich… ich werde noch eine Weile hierbleiben bis ich wieder gesund bin.“ Er warf einen anklagenden Blick auf Hauro. „schließlich ist mir nicht entgangen wegen wem ich diese Verletzung habe.“ Hauro zuckte nervös zusammen und erinnerte sich an die Bomben, denen er ausgewichen war, die dann im Fluss gelandet waren. Sofort fühlte er sich schuldig und wirkte betroffen. „Ja natürlich bleib so lange du willst!“

Nachdem geklärt war das Haku bleiben würde ging Hauro zurück nach oben um ein bad zu nehmen. Markl begann Haku aufgeregt auszufragen wie es war ein Gott zu sein und Haku kam nicht darum herum den kleinen wissbegierigen Jungen zu mögen und seine Fragen zu beantworten, das galt allerdings nicht für Calcifer den Haku komplett ignorierte. Als es spät wurde zog Haku sich zurück und legte sich in das Zimmer, in dem er aufgewacht war, er vermutete das es Hauros Zimmer war da sich hier die meisten Magischen Gegenstände befanden. //dann wird der Herr Magier sich halt woanders hinlegen müssen…// dachte Haku bei sich und zog die Decke über seine Schultern.


	2. Aller Anfang ist Schwer

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sooo gleich das zweite Kapitel hinterher weil es so schön war XD hier geht´s etwas heißer her also seid gewarnt ~

Hauro war wieder draußen gewesen. Von seinen schwarzen Federn tropfte das Blut auf den Boden und er setzte sich erschöpft an den Kamin. „Wenn du so weiter machst wirst du noch jung sterben…“ „Ach was... dafür sind diese billigen Anfänger Zauberer viel zu langsam.“ Hauro drückte sich aus seinem Stuhl hoch und schlurfte zur Treppe, er hörte Calcifer noch murren das er den Mund nicht so voll nehmen solle und dass er lieber auf ihn hören solle. 

„Ach und heiz doch bitte das Badewasser für mich ja?“ 

„Du Sklaventreiber!!“

Als der müde Magier endlich seine Klamotten ablegte und in sein Bett steigen wollte bemerkte er eine weitere Wärmequelle und sah Hakus zierliche Gestalt auf den Federkissen liegen. Hauro lächelte und schob sich vorsichtig und leise neben die Gestalt des Jungen. 

Er hatte es sich gerade bequem gemacht als Haku sich unerwartet an seine Brust schmiegte. Er schluckte schwer und beobachtete Haku für ein paar Momente, seine langen Wimpern, sein leicht rundliches noch junges Gesicht und seine ach so weich aussehenden Lippen. Er stellte sich vor wie es sich anfühlen würde, wenn er seine eigenen auf Hakus pressen würde und er spürte wie die untere Hälfte seines Körpers heißer wurde. Schnell presste er eine Hand auf seine Lippen um ein Stöhnen zu unterdrücken bei der Vorstellung, wie es wäre, wenn er Hakus kleinen Körper gegen seinen eigenen pressen würde.

„Mmmmh…“ Hauro erstarrte, Haku stöhnte leise im Schlaf und Hauro stieg die röte in die Wangen. Bei allen Zaubern dieser Welt wie sollte er sich bitte zurückhalten können?! Er stieß doch jetzt schon an seine Grenzen! 

Zitternd beugte er sich zu dem schlafenden Jungen in seinen Armen herunter und küsste vorsichtig diese zarten weichen Lippen die so verführerisch aussahen. Haku schlief noch tief und fest also beugte sich Hauro ein zweites Mal zu ihm und dieses mal hatte Haku seinen Mund leicht geöffnet. Vorsichtig strich Hauro mit seiner Zunge über Hakus Unterlippe und als dieser daraufhin leise stöhnte und den Mund ein wenig weiter öffnete, konnte Hauro nicht anders als seine Zunge ganz in Hakus Mund zu schieben und leicht gegen dessen Zunge zu stoßen. Ein weiters Stöhnen kam von dem jungen Flussgott und er erwiderte den Kuss indem er seinerseits gegen Hauros Zunge stieß, ihre Zungen umkreisten sich langsam und Hauro drückte Haku fester an seine nackte Brust. Das wurde aber zu viel. Als Hauro den Kuss löste schlug Haku langsam die Augen auf. Speichel lief ihm aus dem Mundwinkel und er atmete schwer. 

Zuerst begriff er nicht was vor sich ging aber nach einem Blick auf Hauros nackte Brust, an die er gepresst war und in sein rotes Gesicht begann die Wut in ihm zu brodeln. „WIE KANNST DU ES WAGEN DICH AN EINEM GOTT ZU VERGREIFEN!!!“

„Also Meister Hauro, du scheinst heute eine ziemlich `heiße` Nacht gehabt zu haben!“ Calcifer kicherte gehässig „Das ist sicher die Strafe dafür das du andere immer so viel herum scheuchst!“ Hauro lächelte gezwungen, auf seiner Wange zeigte sich der rote Abdruck einer Hand noch deutlich ab wo Haku ihn in der Nacht geohrfeigt hatte. 

Nachdem er von Hauros Küssen geweckt wurde hatte Haku nicht lange gezögert und den Magier aus dem Bett geschmissen. Er war sogar so weit gegangen einen Schutz Zauber um das Bett zu legen so das Hauro nichts anderes übriggeblieben war, als auf dem Boden zu Nächtigen. 

„Aber wirklich so einen perfekten Abdruck einer Hand habe ich noch nie gesehen!“ Calcifer lachte jetzt lauthals und auch Markl kicherte. „Calcifer, was hältst du von einem Bad?“ das lächeln das sich jetzt auf Hauros Lippen zeigte war keineswegs ein freundliches und sofort verstummten der Feuerdämon und der Junge. „oh… äh… danke kein Bedarf…“ antwortete der kleine Dämon kleinlaut und war endlich still. Schweigend kam das Frühstück zu einem Ende und aus dem oberen Stockwerk hörte man wie eine Tür sich öffnete und wieder schloss.

Als Haku die Treppe herunter kam würdigte er Hauro keines Blickes und marschierte geradewegs auf die Tür zu. „he wo willst du hin?“ Markl lief zu ihm und hielt ihn am Arm fest. „Weißt du überhaupt wo wir hier sind?“ „wird sich gleich zeigen.“ Ohne weitere umschweife öffnete Haku die Tür, die gerade auf rot stand und wurde mit einem Strom von Menschen begrüßt die geschäftig hin und her liefen. Mit einem ruck zog er die Tür wieder zu und presste den Rücken gegen das Holz. Noch nie hatte er so viele Menschen so nah gesehen! Verkrampft presse er eine Hand gegen seine Brust und keuchte. Hauro war aufgestanden und zu ihm getreten. „alles in Ordnung? Komm setz dich.“ Er führte Haku zum Tisch und drückte ihn sanft auf einen Stuhl. „Für einen Gott dürfte der Anblick so vieler Menschen auf einmal ziemlich erschreckend sein oder?“ Haku beantwortete die Frage mit einem leichten Nicken. Natürlich hatte er schon Menschen gesehen aber immer nur vereinzelt und in der Natur. Noch nie hatte er eine Stadt gesehen, die von Menschen erbaut worden war. 

Es war unglaublich und beängstigend zugleich gewesen und gerne hätte er die Stadt erkundet doch ihm war unwohl bei dem Gedanken sich allein zwischen so vielen Menschen zu bewegen. Nachdem er sich beruhigt hatte ließ sich Haku von Hauro etwas zu essen geben und war ihm gegenüber nicht mehr ganz so misstrauisch, auch wenn er ihm den Kuss noch nicht verziehen hatte. 

Als die Tage so dahin zogen wurde Haku immer unruhiger. Er saß den ganzen Tag nur in diesem unaufgeräumten Schloss und er hatte nichts zu tun. Hauro war den ganzen Tag über nicht da und kam erst spät in der Nacht zurück, manchmal saß er am Kamin und wartete auf ihn. Eines Abends als Hauros mit besonders schweren Verletzungen zurück kam wartete Haku ebenfalls auf ihn. 

„Du wirst nicht mehr lange leben, wenn es so weiter geht.“ 

„Das sage ich ihm auch immer!“ 

Haku ignorierte Calcifer mal wieder und stand auf um Hauro zu stützen. „Badewasser Flämmchen.“ Erneut ignorierte Haku das fluchen des Feuerdämons und brachte den Magier hoch ins Bad. „komm schon du weißt besser was du benutzen willst.“ Hauro ließ sich von Haku aus seinem Hemd und seiner Hose helfen und stieg langsam ins Wasser. „komm doch auch ins Wasser und hilf mir“ Hauro hatte nur gescherzt aber zu seiner Überraschung ließ Haku seine Klamotten fallen und setzte sich vor ihm ins heiße Wasser. 

Hauros Wangen füllten sich heiß an und er starrte auf Hakus entblößten Rücken. Haku drehte den Kopf ein wenig und sah Hauro mit leicht roten Wangen und verlegenem Blick an. „was schaust du so? Du hast mich gefragt ob ich auch mit rein will…“ Hauro hielt sich am Rand der Badewanne fest um nicht sofort seine Arme um Haku zu schlingen. Er beobachtete wie das Wasser Hakus Rücken hinab lief und schluckte schwer. „j… ja…“ nach einem langen Bad stieg Hauro aus dem Wasser, er fühlte sich heiß aber nicht wegen dem Wasser. Haku wich Hauros Blick aus und legte sich ein Handtuch um die Schultern. „das nächste mal kannst du dich allein waschen… du hast mich die ganze Zeit angestarrt…“ Hauro lachte verlegen und drehte sich um, nicht weil ihn seiner Nacktheit schämte sondern um seine halbe Erektion zu verstecken. //dieser Junge bringt mich noch ins Grab…// der Junge Gott bemerkte die Lage in der sich Hauro befand seine Wangen wurden noch heißer als sie ohnehin schon waren. „du …. Scheinst da ein kleines Problem zu haben… soll… soll ich dir helfen?“

Hauro starrte Haku an, seine Wangen waren gerötet und er sah ihn nicht an. Hauro schluckte schwer und nickte dann vorsichtig. „wenn… du nichts dagegen hast gerne…“ 

„Aber nicht hier…“ sie gingen in Hauros Zimmer und Haku drückte den Magier aufs Bett. Langsam beugte er sich über Hauros Unterleib und zog das Handtuch weg. Das nun ziemlich steife Glied des Magiers sprang ihm entgegen und Haku schluckte wegen seiner Größe. Der Flussgott leckte sich über die Lippen und steckte vorsichtig eine Hand nach Hauros Männlichkeit aus. Er atmete schwer und hörte Hauro leise Stöhnen als seine Hand den Schaft von seinem Glied umschloss. Hauro spürte Hakus warmen Atem an seinem Glied und stöhnte nur mehr, seine Hand fand ihren weg in Hakus Haare. Sie fühlten sich noch nass an und er fühlte die Wassertropfen auf seiner Haut. „Haku… mit dem Mund…“ 

Mehr brauchte Hauro nicht sagen und schon spürte er Hakus Zunge an seiner Eichel, sie umkreiste sein Glied einmal komplett bevor Haku das Glied vor ihm komplett in den Mund nahm. Hauro stockte der Atem und drücke Hakus Kopf fester gegen sein Glied. „Aaah! H-Haku!“ Haku begann zu saugen und Hauros Stöhnen hallte von den Wänden wieder, Haku hätte gegrinst hätte er nicht das Glied des Mannes vor ihm in seinem Mund gehabt. Er spürte wie Hauros Glied gegen die Rückwand seines Rachens stieß und Haku saugte ein letztes mal bevor er spürte wie Hauro in seinem Mund kam. Er wollte wegziehen doch Hauro drückte ihn gegen sein Glied, er kam tief in Hakus Mund und stöhnte seinen Namen laut bevor sein griff sich lockerte und Haku endlich wegziehen konnte. Samen liefen aus seinem Mundwinkel und er wischte es langsam weg. „haa… musste das wirklich sein? Musstest du in meinem Mund kommen?“   
Ein wenig beleidigt sah der Junge den Magier vor sich an der immer noch schwer atmete und Haku entschuldigend eine Hand auf den Kopf legte. 

Nachdem Haku sich gesäubert und den Mund ausgewaschen hatte legte er sich ins Bett und sah Hauro auffordernd an. „willst du dort Wurzeln schlagen oder kommst du endlich?“ Hauro sah ihn lächelnd an und kletterte hastig ins Bett bevor Haku es sich anders überlegen konnte. „wirklich? Ich darf bei dir im Bett schlafen?“ Verlegen drehte Haku sich weg. „aber dafür musst du mich mit in die Stadt nehmen…“ Überrascht blinzelte Hauro und nickte dann bevor er sich auf die Kissen fallen ließ und Haku an seine Brust drückte, erst wollte dieser protestieren aber dann ließ er es doch zu und schloss die Augen.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Puh... das war nervenaufreibend ^^´   
> meine Finger zittern immer noch von der aufregung das zu schreiben ><  
> ich hoffe euch gefällt der schreib style so weit und das keiner zu kurz kommt ^^/


	3. Ausflug mit Folgen

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Nächstes Kapitel!! Ist es nicht zu komisch wie viel zwei Charaktere so gut zusammen passen können obwohl sie nicht in der selben Welt existieren? XD  
> Ich liebe es solche Charaktere zusammen zu bringen! XD

Es war mittlerweile fast eine Woche vergangen seit Haku bei Hauro gelandet war und die beiden verbrachten immer mehr Zeit zusammen. An diesem tag nahm Hauro Haku mit in die Stadt. „also dann wollen wir Haku? Markl pass gut auf das Haus auf solange wir weg sind!“ Hakus Ausdruck war wie immer unlesbar als er korrigierte. „du meinst auf die Müllhalde.“ 

Mitleidig seufzte Hauro daraufhin und folgte Haku auf die Straße der Hauptstadt. Sie gingen an einigen Geschäften vorbei und Haku versuchte sein Interesse nicht zu sehr zu zeigen, doch der Magier, mit dem er unterwegs war bemerkte doch jedes Mal, wenn ihn etwas interessierte. 

Als sie auf einem großen Platz kamen sah Hauro einen Mann der seine Mitmenschen Porträtierte und nahm Hakus Hand. Er zeigte auf den Zeichner und lächelte. „komm lass uns das machen!“ Haku sah zu dem besagten Mann und eine leichte Röte erschien auf seinen Wangen als er die Bilder sah, die der Alte neben sich hatte. Es waren ausschließlich Porträts von Pärchen. Er sagte jedoch nichts und ließ sich von Hauro mitziehen. 

Der Mann sah zu Hauro auf und lächelte. „ihr möchtet also ein Bild mit eurem kleinen Bruder mein Junge?“ Hauro sah den Alten überrascht an und wollte widersprechen aber er spürte einen Ellenbogen in seiner Seite. Er keuchte auf, als er den Blick auf seinen Begleiter richtete lächelte dieser ihn Engelsgleich an. „ja ich würde mich gerne mit meinem großen Bruder zeichnen lassen.“ Hauro schluckte sein verlangen herunter Haku an seine Brust zu drücken und zu knuddeln. Er glaubte allerdings das es gut möglich war das er Nasenbluten bekommen würde, würde Haku ihn noch einmal so anlächeln. Egal was für ein Grund sich dahinter verbarg.

Einige Zeit später hielt Hauro ein Porträt von sich selbst mit Haku im Arm in den Händen und lächelte zufrieden. Er hab dem Zeichner einige Münzen und ging mit seinem Begleiter weiter die Straße hinunter. „bist du so glücklich über so ein bemaltes Stück Papier?“ Haku sah ihn zweifeln an und betrachtete das Bild. Er musste zugeben das der Maler sie beide gut getroffen hatte also beließ er es dabei und sah sich weiter das geschäftige Treiben um ihn herum an. „ihr Menschen habt es wirklich eilig zu leben… aber kein Wunder, wenn ihr nur so ein kurzes leben habt.“ 

Hauro sah den jungen Gott von der Seite her an. „tja wir wollen so viel wie möglich in diesem kurzen Leben erreichen.“ Jetzt sah Haku in Hauros Gesicht, sein Ausdruck unergründlich als er fragte. „und was willst du erreichen Hauro?“ ein seltsamer Ausdruck trat in den Blick des Magiers. „auf jeden Fall etwas. Ob ich es schaffen werde weiß ich noch nicht. Aber was ist denn mit dir? Haben Götter denn keine Ziele?“ von der Frage überrascht blinzelte Haku 

„nein. Wir haben Aufgaben. Keine Ziele.“ Sie schwiegen als sie weiter gingen, Hauro kaufte bei einem Bäcker etwas zu Essen für sie und sie unterhielten sich noch ein wenig über dies und jenes. 

Als die Sonne schon langsam hinter den Dächern der Stadt versank kamen sie wieder zu dem Haus, das in Hauros Schloss führte an. Markl begrüßte sie erfreut und sie aßen zusammen zu Abend. Nach dem essen legte Hauro Haku eine Hand auf die Schulter und flüsterte in sein Ohr. Der Junge wurde rot und nickte leicht. „gut dann geh schon mal hoch, Calcifer, wenn du so nett wärst das Badewasser zu heizen?“ Das fluchen des Feuerdämons wurde wie immer ignoriert und Hauro folgte Haku, der schon die Treppe hoch verschwunden war.

Haku ließ gerade sein Oberteil von seinen Schultern gleiten als der Magier hinter ihm ins Bad kam und die Tür schloss. Er legte seine Arme von hinten um Hakus hüften und dieser schauderte bei der Berührung. Ein lächeln erschien auf Hauros Lippen und seine Stimme war nicht mehr als ein Flüstern. „…darf ich dir helfen? ...“ Als Antwort stöhnte Haku leise und sein Körper entspannte sich. Hauro ließ seine Hände tiefer wandern und es dauerte nicht lange, da landete auch die Hose des Flussgottes auf dem Boden. 

Geübt ließ Hauro seine Finger über den Unterleib seines jungen Partners wandern. Haku gab einen protestierenden Laut von sich und Hauro küsste seinen Nacken. „schon gut, ich mach ja schon weiter“ der neckende Ton in seiner Stimme weckte in Haku das verlangen in zu schlagen aber er tat es nicht. 

Sein Körper zuckte zusammen als Hauros Finger über sein erregtes Glied strichen und er drückte sich mehr an die Brust des Mannes hinter ihm. Hauros lange schmale Finger spielten einen Augenblick an seiner Eichel bevor er sie über Hakus Schaft gleiten ließ und diesen dann ganz mit seinen Fingern umschloss. Haku krallte sich mit einer Hand an Hauros Arm fest und zitterte vor Erregung, darauf wartend das der Magier weiter machen würde. 

Sein Atem ging schnell und unregelmäßig, er warte einen Moment aber Hauro rührte sich nicht. Er drehte den Kopf leicht um zu sehen das der andre in anlächelte. „w.. was ist? Warum hörst du auf?“ er zögerte einen Moment und mit roten Wangen murmelte er verlegen „mach bitte weiter…“ darauf hatte Hauro gewartet und er drückte Hauks Glied leicht bevor er seine Hand langsam auf und ab bewegte. Hakus Stöhnen hallte in dem kleinen Bad wieder und Hauro biss leicht in seine Schulter um noch mehr von diesen süßen Tönen zu hören. 

Er bewegte seine Hand jetzt schneller und massierte Hakus Glied bis dieser mit einem lauten Ausruf in seiner Hand kam. „Ah, H, Hauro!“ erschöpft ließ sich Haku gegen Hauros Brust fallen und dieser hob ihn vorsichtig hoch und setzte sich mit ihm ins Heiße Wasser. Er nahm ein Stück Seife und begann Haku und sich selbst zu waschen. Haku entspannte sich und ließ Hauro machen. Er ließ sich auch von ihm ins Bett tragen und kuschelte sich in die weichen Kissen. Nie hätte Haku damit gerechnet das all das so leicht hätte zerstört werden können.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Aaaaaalsoooo wie fandet ihr den auflug von Haku und Hauro? und die heiße Scene danach? schreibt es mir in die Kommentare! ^^/


	4. Eingeständnis

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Viertes Kapitel~ ich hoffe euch gefällt meine Idee soweit ><

Hauro stand am nächsten Morgen noch vor dem Morgengrauen auf und verließ das Schloss ohne jemandem etwas zu sagen. Calcifer sah seinem Meister nachdenklich nach. Hauro hatte einen seltsamen ernsten Ausdruck in seinen Augen gehabt. Der Feuerdämon flackerte kurz auf und widmete sich seufzend wieder seinen Gedanken. 

Haku wachte später am Morgen auf und kam gähnend die Treppe hinunter. Er sah sich kurz um, etwas enttäuscht das er Hauros Gestalt nicht entdecken konnte. „der Meister ist heute Morgen schon sehr früh gegangen.“ Sagte eine gelangweilte Stimme aus dem Kamin. Haku warf einen kurzen Blick zu dem kleinen Feuer, sagte aber nichts. 

//hmm… ob er wieder auf dem Schlachtfeld ist?// der Gedanke ließ ihn schaudern und wie als ob er fror rieb er sich über die Oberarme. Wenige Zeit später kam Markl aus seinem Zimmer und sie aßen zusammen etwas zum Frühstück. Den Rest des Tages beschloss Haku allein einen kleinen Ausflug über die Berge, in denen das Schloss stand zu unternehmen. Calcifer hatte das Schloss an einem Bergsee zum halten gebracht und Haku stand am Ufer. Der junge Gott atmete die frische Bergluft ein und streckte die Arme aus, er stand einen Augenblick lang reglos dar und genoss den Wind, der um seine schlanke Gestalt strich. 

Nachdem er so einen Moment lang reglos da gestanden hatte ließ er seine Arme wieder sinken und wartete ins Wasser. Das Kühle Nass schwappte an seine Beine und er spürte wie er mehr und mehr wieder in seinem Element war. Als Haku bis zur Taille im Wasser stand ließ er den Rest seines Körpers ins kühle blau sinken und schwamm ein paar kräftige Züge bevor er ganz ins Wasser abtauchte. 

Haku spürte wie seine Haut von Schuppen ersetzt wurde und Klauen dort entstanden wo seine Hände und Füße waren. Der Drache schlängelte sich durch das kühle Wasser, er genoss es in dieser Form durch die Tiefen des Sees zu schwimmen und er beobachtete wie die Fische um ihn herum schwammen. Schließlich nachdem Haku genug geschwommen war schoss er zur Oberfläche und durchbrach diese wie ein Pfeil. 

Markl der es sich im Grass mit einem Buch bequem gemacht hatte zuckte überrascht zusammen und beobachtete wie der silberne Drache am Himmel verschwand. Einen Moment lang überlegte Haku ob er nach Hauro suchen sollte, doch er entschied das er das nicht riskieren würde. Die Gefahr wieder verletzt zu werden war ihm zu groß. 

//er kommt schon zurück… er weiß schließlich wie er sich verteidigen kann...// Die Gestalt des Drachen stieg immer höher bis er die Spitze der höchsten Berge des Gebirges erreicht hatte. Er beobachtete die Natur unter sich mit einem liebevollem Blick und sah zu wie die Bewohner der Berge vor sich hin lebten. 

Als der Himmel sich langsam orange färbte beschloss Haku zum Schloss zurück zu kehren. //vielleicht ist Hauro auch schon wieder zurück// dachte Haku aufgeregt, aber im selben Moment schüttelte er den Kopf und schnaubte verärgert. Warum war er aufgeregt bei dem Gedanken Hauro wieder zu sehen? Verwirrt blinzelte er als er weiter darüber nachdachte. Wenig später landete er wieder vor dem Schloss und nahm erneut seine Menschliche Gestalt an.

Als die Tür des Schlosses sich öffnete flackerte Calcifer erwartungsvoll auf in der Erwartung Hauro zu sehen, wurde aber wieder kleiner als er Haku erkannte. „ach du bist es nur.“ Ein abwertender Blick wurde in Calcifers Richtung geworfen. „hast jemand anderes erwartet, Flämmchen?“ die Flame verzog das Gesicht und verschränkte die dünnen Ärmchen, schwieg aber. Haku blieb nicht lange unten und ging sofort die Treppe hinauf. Er schaute kurz ins Bad aber Hauro war nicht drin. Auch war er nicht in seinem Zimmer. 

Enttäuscht ließ der Junge sich auf Hauros Bett fallen, das völlig unberührt war seit er es am Morgen verlassen hatte. Seine Brust zog sich seltsam eng zusammen und Haku krallte seine Hand in sein Hemd. „wo bist du jetzt Hauro? ...“ nach einem langen Moment setzte er leise hinzu „…ich vermisse dich…“ der Satz war heraus bevor er sich darüber klar wurde was er da geflüstert hatte. Seine Wangen färbten sich rot, aber nicht vor Wut, sondern vor Verlegenheit. Haku begriff langsam das er mehr für den Magier empfand als er zugeben wollte. Zitternd ließ er die Luft aus seinen Lungen und presste ein Kissen gegen seine Brust und schloss die Augen. „ich hoffe er kommt bald zurück…“

Die nächsten Tage war Haku nur noch deprimiert. Hauro war noch nicht zurückgekommen und Haku war von Tag zu Tag enttäuschter, wenn er von seinen Erkundungsflügen über die Berge zurückkam. An diesem Abend als Haku die kleine Treppe vor der Tür hinauf kam sah er das Markl am Kamin eingeschlafen war. Calcifer sah auf und seufzte. „der Kleine macht sich schreckliche Sorgen…“ Haku nickte, er verstand was der kleine Junge fühlte auch wenn er wahrscheinlich nicht diese Schmerzen in der Brust fühlte wie Haku es tat. Er ging zu dem kleinen Körper und legte eine Decke über seine Schultern. Als nächstes wandte er sich zu dem Feuer und zögerlich sprach er. „Hey, Flämmchen, wo ist Hauro hingegangen? Er ist schon viel zu lange weg. Und ich weiß das er noch lebt da DU noch brennst.“ Calcifer zog sich etwas weiter nach hinten zurück und wich dem klaren Blick des Jungen Gottes aus. „i-ich weiß nicht?“ 

„wenn das eine Frage war dann auch gut. Ich muss nur durch die Tür gehen, wenn sie auf schwarz steht oder?“ daraufhin sagte der Dämon nichts und Haku ging entschlossen zur Tür. Er drehte den Türknauf bis er auf dem schwarzen Feld stand und zog die Tür auf.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Der arme Haku... ich hatte wirklich mitleid mit ihm als ich das Kapitel geschrieben habe TwT  
> was ist mit euch? Schreibt es mir in die Kommentare ^^/


	5. Das Schlachtfeld

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ok wir nähern uns dem Ende und dem sexuellen Höhepunkt dieser story und ich hoffe sie gefällt euch ^^

Die Dunkelheit umschloss Haku sofort und er spürte wie sein Körper fiel. Wie ein Stein wurde sein Körper von der Anziehungskraft der Erde nach unten gezogen. Für einen spürte der Junge Panik in sich aufsteigen bevor er sich erinnerte das er selbst auch im Himmel zu Hause war. Im selben Moment kam der Drache wieder an die Oberfläche und Hakus Schlangenhafter Körper wurde leichter. Er sah sich in der Dunkelheit um und eine Licht Explosion in der ferne erregte seine Aufmerksamkeit und er wandte den Kopf in die Richtung um vielleicht Hauros Geruch aufzunehmen. 

Die Gestalt des Drachen gilt lautlos durch die schwärze die wie Haku bemerkte eigentlich schwarze Rauchwolken waren, die aus den Motoren von Kriegsluftschiffen strömten. Haku versteckte sich in den schwarzen Schwaden auch wenn er sich krampfhaft zurückhalten musste nicht zu würgen. 

Es dauerte nicht lange da hörte der Drache die Gewehre und Kanonen genau vor sich. Er sah sich um und versuchte in dem Gewirr der Gerüche Hauro zu finden aber vergebens. Wildes Gekreische ließ Haku zusammenfahren und als er sich nach dem Ursprung des Lärms umdrehte sah er widerliche Kreaturen, die sich gierig auf ihn stürzten. 

Die schwarzen Kreaturen jagten ihn durch den düsteren Himmel und Haku spürte die Angst in ihm hochsteigen. Er versuchte seine Verfolger abzuschütteln aber seine Häscher waren ihm dicht auf den Fersen. Als Haku langsam die Ausdauer ausging kam ihm ein schwarz gefiederter Schatten zu Hilfe, der die Kreaturen, die den Drachen verfolgten in Fetzen riss. Hakus Augen weiteten sich als er Hauros Gesicht erkannte. Hauros Körper war von schwarzen Federn übersäht, aber etwas stimmte nicht. Seine Federn sahen seltsam nass und verklebt aus und Haku bemerkte das Hauro bedeckt von Blut war. Das erklärte warum Haku seinen Geruch nicht hatte wahrnehmen können. 

Hauro sah Haku mit einem Leeren Blick an. In seinem Ausdruck flackerte Erleichterung auf und Haku hörte ihn flüstern. „Gott sei Dank… dir ist nichts passiert…“ und im nächsten Moment fiel Hauro vom Himmel Richtung Erde als hätte er vergessen wie er seine Flügel zu benutzen hatte. Er fiel und Haku folgte im selben Moment. Unter ihnen erstreckte sich der Fluss, der an dessen Ufer Hauro den Verwundeten Haku gefunden und gerettet hatte. Als der Körper des Magiers die Wasseroberfläche durchbrach streckte Haku, jetzt wieder in menschlicher Form, in einer verzweifelten Geste die Hand nach ihm aus und ein Schrei erklang. „HAURO!!!!“ Die Strömung des Flusses trug die beiden Körper unerbittlich voran und der Flussgott kämpfte darum Hauro zu erreichen bevor dieser ertrank oder von einem Schuss der Gewehre getroffen wurde. 

Haku musste all seine kraft aufwenden um Hauro zu erreichen der das Bewusstsein verloren hatte aber er schaffte es Hauros Hand zu packen. Eng an die Brust des größeren Mannes gepresst beschwor Haku den Fluss sie in Sicherheit zu tragen. //Bitte! Bitte bring uns in Sicherheit! Hauro darf nicht noch mehr passieren!// Sein Freund, der Fluss, schien für einen Moment zu vibrieren und die Strömung wurde stärker, trug die beiden weiter, raus aus dem Gebiet, in dem der Krieg tobte. 

Einige Meilen vom Kriegsgebiet entfernt zog Haku Hauro aus dem Wasser. Beide atmeten schwer und Hauro war noch immer bewusstlos. Der junge Gott beugte sich über die reglose Gestalt des Magiers und legte sein Ohr auf dessen Brust. „sein Herz schlägt… aber…“ besorgt schaute Haku auf den Mann, der vor ihm lag. „…Hauro…“ seine Brust bewegte sich nicht und Haku biss sich auf die Unterlippe als er überlegte was er tun sollte. Schließlich beugte er sich erneut zu Hauro herunter und stoppte wenige Zentimeter vor dessen Gesicht. „Bitte wach wieder auf…“ seine Stimme war nicht mehr als ein Flüstern und er schloss die Distanz, die noch zwischen ihnen war. Hauros Lippen fühlten sich heiß und gleichzeitig weich an. Haku versuchte nicht zu viel zu denken während er Hauro beatmete. Nur eins: //Bitte… Bitte wach auf!//

Hauro spürte wie sein Körper schwächer wurde, aber am Rande seiner Wahrnehmung spürte er Hakus Gegenwart. Der Magier fühlte weiche Lippen, die sich auf seine pressten und wenig später spürte er den Schmerz in seinem gesamten Körper. Er drehte sich zur Seite und spuckte Wasser. Er hustete, seine Sicht war noch verschwommen und als er endlich wieder normal sehen konnte sah er Hakus besorgtes Gesicht über sich das sich jetzt etwas aufhellte. 

Ungläubig sah Hauro in die Augen des Flussgottes die sich jetzt mit Tränen füllten. „H... Haku?... was… was tust du hier?“ Ärger flammte im Blick seines Gegenübers auf und Haku Packte Hauro am Kragen. „Ich habe mir Sorgen um dich gemacht du Hornochse!! Ich… ich bin dich suchen gegangen… und dann… dann bist du… einfach so…“ Er konnte nicht weiterreden. Die Wörter blieben ihm in der Kehle stecken und voller Bestürzung sah der Magier wie Tränen über Hakus Wangen liefen. Ohne darüber nachzudenken zog Hauro Haku in seine Arme und strich ihm über den Rücken. „shhhh… ich bin ja hier…“ mehr fiel ihm angesichts der Situation nicht ein und er wiegte Haku vorsichtig in seinen Armen während dieser sich an seine Brust klammerte. 

Nach einer weile löste sich der Junge wieder von Hauro und er wischte sich mit dem Handrücken über die Augen. Mit noch leicht aufgewühltem Blick sah er zu Hauro auf und dieser legte ihm eine Hand auf die Wange und lächelte. Verlegen sah er zur Seite, doch Hauro fing seinen blick wieder ein als er sein Gesicht wieder zu sich drehte und ihn sanft küsste. Erst war Haku überrascht von Hauros Aktion und seine Wangen fühlten sich warm an. Ein angenehmes warmes Gefühl breitete sich in seiner Brust aus und er klammerte sich fester an Hauros Brust. 

Hauro ließ seine Zunge über Hakus Unterlippe streichen und dieser ließ ein Stöhnen entweichen. „hnn… mmh“ Haku öffnete leicht die Lippen und ließ den weichen Feuchten Muskel seine Mundhöhle erforschen, bis Hauro gegen seine eigene Zunge stieß. Sie umkreisten sich einige male bevor sie den Kuss lösten und nur ein dünner Speichelfaden sie noch miteinander verband. „Haku… bitte, ich will dich…“ Hauros Stimme klang tiefer als sonst und Haku verlor fast den verstand als der Magier ihm mit halb geschlossenen Augen ansah und ihn mit dieser Stimme um etwas bat was er selbst auch wollte. „…Ich… will dich auch…“ 

Hauro konnte sich kaum noch zurückhalten als er diese Worte von Haku hörte. Er stand auf und hob Haku, der sich immer noch eng an seine Brust schmiegte, hoch. So brachte der Magier seinen kleinen Gefährten zurück zum Schloss.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> jaaaa so ist jetzt etwas kurz geworden aber dafür wird das nächste Kapitel seeeehr aufreizend also freut euch drauf ~


	6. Gemeinsame Zeit

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> next one is a hot one ~ viel spaß ihr lieben ^^/

Calcifer loderte überrascht auf als sein Herr mit dem Jungen im Arm durch die Tür schritt und direkt ohne ein weiteres Wort die Treppe hinauf eilte. Ohne weitere Umwege ging Hauro in sein Zimmer und schloss die Tür. Vorsichtig legte er als nächstes den jetzt schwer vor Erregung atmenden Haku auf sein Bett und beugte sich über seine zierliche Gestalt. 

Hakus Brust hob und senkte sich unregelmäßig und er starrte den Mann über sich mit lustverschleierten Augen an. Hauro schluckte schwer, wie sollte er sich lange beherrschen können, wenn Haku ihn SO ansah? Langsam streckte er eine Hand aus und öffnete Hakus Gewänder, dabei streifte er versehentlich einen von Hakus rosafarbenen Nippeln. „aah….“ 

Der kleine Körper erschauderte leicht und der Klang, der aus seinem Mund entflohen war schickte eine weitere Welle der Erregung durch Hauros Körper und direkt in seinen Unterleib. Vorsichtig wiederholte Hauro die Bewegung und wieder ertönte dieser süße klang von den Lippen seines Partners. Es dauerte nicht lange bis beide völlig entblößt auf dem Bett lagen, Hauros Hände wanderten begierig über Hakus Körper und dieser begrüßte die Berührungen mit offenen Armen. 

Der Magier liebkoste Hakus Brust und jede Stelle die seine Lippen berührten brannte als hätte er seine Haut in Brand gesteckt. Der junge Gott keuchte auf als eine Hand sich zwischen seine Beine drückte. Schwer atmend sah er zu Hauro hinauf und der beugte sich zu ihm hinunter und küsste ihn liebevoll. „keine Sorge, ich werde vorsichtig sein…“ Haku legte den Kopf zur Seite und schloss die Augen. Hauro küsste jetzt seinen Nacken wären seine schlanken Finger langsam gegen Hakus Eingang drückten und um Einlass baten. 

Schnell merkte Hauro wie verkrampft Haku war und umschloss mit seiner anderen Hand sanft Hakus Glied. Leicht drückte er mit der Fingerkuppe seines Zeigefingers gegen die Spitze von Hakus Eichel und brachte den Jungen unter sich zum Stöhnen. Hauro rieb seinen Schaft auf und ab und es dauerte nicht lange bis der andere kam. 

Hauro merkte deutlich wie sich der schlanke Körper unter ihm entspannte und mit seinen jetzt Samenbeschmierten Fingern drückte er erneut gegen den Ring aus Muskeln. Langsam drang sein Finger ein und Haku gab einen unglücklichen Laut von sich. „hnn..!“ es fühlte sich merkwürdig an und Haku konnte nicht einordnen ob es sich gut oder schlecht anfühlte. „shhh…. Es wird sich gleich besser anfühlen…“ Versprach Hauros sanfte stimme und Haku atmete einmal tief ein und seine Gesichtszüge entspannten sich wieder. Langsam begann Hauro tiefer in Haku vorzudringen bis sein Finger ganz in ihm war. Er blieb einen Moment lang so damit Haku sich an das Gefühl gewöhnen konnte bevor er seinen Finger wieder raus zog nur um ihn wieder hinein zu stecken. 

Als er sicher war das der andere keine schmerzen hatte und sich auch an das Gefühl gewöhnt hatte ließ er einen zweiten Finger vorsichtig in Haku hineingleiten. Jetzt bewegte er seine Finger mehr und begann Haku immer mehr zu dehnen bis er auch einen dritten Finger problemlos in Haku sieben konnte. Der Junge unter ihm stöhnte und wusste schon nicht mehr wo oben und unten war. 

Haku krallte sich in die Decke, auf der er lag und seine gesamte Aufmerksamkeit galt Hauros Fingern die sein inneres immer weiter spreizten. Er keuchte und stöhnte ununterbrochen. 

Hauro begann ihn leise zu loben seine Lippen dicht neben seinem Ohr. „das machst du gut Haku… du fühlst dich so wundervoll an…“ sein Körper entspannte sich bei Hauros Worten und er erschauderte als Hauro seine Finger langsam mit einem leisen `plop` aus Haku herauszog. Der Flussgott wimmerte leise bei dem Verlust von Hauros Fingern und er öffnete leicht die Augen um zu sehen das der Magier sich zwischen seinen Beinen platziert hatte. Hauro lächelte und Haku spürte etwas warmes feuchtes an seinen Hintern drücken. „alles ist gut, entspann dich… Haku…“ 

Im nächsten Augenblick fühlte Haku wie Hauros Eichel langsam in ihn eindrang und er drückte seinen Rücken durch. „Aaah!!“ er fühlte den schmerz deutlich als Hauro in ihn eindrang aber auch etwas anderes das fast noch stärker war als der Schmerz. 

Es fühlte sich gut an. „haa…. Haa… haa…“ schnell hob und senkte sich Hakus Brust und auch Hauro keuchte heftig. „ah… Haku... du bist so unglaublich eng… es fühlt sich so gut an…“ die Wangen beider Parteien waren gerötet und Haku streckte die Arme nach Hauro aus. „fühl… fühl dich geehrt das… das du mich… hnn… so spüren... darfst… ah! Hauro!“ sofort beugte sich der Magier über Hakus Gestalt und sie pressten ihre Lippen in einem leidenschaftlichem Kuss aufeinander. 

Mittlerweile war Hauro ganz in Haku eingedrungen und nach ein paar langen Zungenküssen begann sich der größere Mann vorsichtig zu bewegen. Beide verloren sich schon bald in dem Rhythmus ihrer aneinander reibenden Körper.  
Ihr Stöhnen hallte in dem Zimmer wieder und ihre Körper waren beide schon schweißgebadet. „AH!“ Hakus Augen weiteten sich und sein Körper bäumte sich auf, Hauro hatte einen empfindlichen Punkt getroffen. 

Hauro leckte sich über die Lippen und stieß noch einmal im selben Winkel zu, mit dem gleichen Ergebnis. Es fühlte sich an wie ein Blitz, der durch Hakus Körper lief und ihn taub aber befriedigt zurückließ. Der Magier konnte sich nicht länger beherrschen und legte seine Hände auf die Hüften seines Partners. „Haku… entschuldige, aber ich kann nicht mehr…“ dieser nickte nur als Antwort und Hauro begann immer schneller und härter in Haku zu stoßen. 

Immer neue wellen der Erregung durchfuhren den jungen Flussgott und er spürte wie sich der druck in ihm aufbaute und drohte heraus zu brechen. „ah! H-Hauro!“ Der Magier hatte seinen Rhythmus aufgegeben und stieß unkontrolliert und heftig in ihm zu. Auch er spürte das er nicht mehr lange brauchen würde. „Ja! Ich… ich auch! Ah, Haku!!“ mit einem letzten kräftigen Stoß kam Hauro in Haku was diesen ebenfalls über die spitze trieb. Sein Glied zuckte und bespritzte Hakus Bauch und Brust mit seinem Samen. 

Zitternd und keuchend lag Haku da schweißnass und mit Samen auf seiner oberen Körperhälfte verteilt. Hauro der sich nur mit Mühe über ihm hielt keuchte ebenfalls und langsam zog er sein Glied aus Haku heraus um sich neben den Jungen zu legen und ihn in seine Arme zu ziehen. So lagen sie eine weile da bis sich ihre Körper abgekühlt hatten und Hauro die Decke unter ihnen hervor zog um sie über sie zu legen. Fest umschlungen glitten beide in einen tiefen Schlaf.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> wow also wenn DAS nicht heiß war weiß ich auch nicht XD hoffe echt das ich alles gut beschrieben hab~


	7. Der Anfang

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> das ende dieser Story! ich musste noch einiges ändern und da ich die erste änderung ausversehen nicht gespeichert hab war ich so frustriert das ich lange nicht weiter gemacht habe... aber jetzt ist sie fertig also viel spaß beim lesen!! ^^/

Am Nächten Tag als Hauro erwachte war das erste was er sah Hakus schlafendes Gesicht und er lächelte. Sanft strich er dem Jungen in seinen Armen eine Haarsträhne aus dem Gesicht und küsste seine Stirn. Haku seufzte wohlig und schlug nach ein paar Augenblicken die Augen auf. „Guten Morgen Haku.“ Sagte Hauro mit einem Lächeln und strich ihm liebevoll durchs Haar. „Guten Morgen…“ antwortete Haku verschlafen und drückte sich noch ein wenig mehr an Hauros Brust. Keiner von beiden wollte aufstehen, vor allem Haku nicht. Sein Hintern fühlte sich komisch an und als er versuchte sich aufzusetzen spürte er den Schmerz wie einen Dorn. „au…. Ich kann mich kaum bewegen…“ es ging sogar so weit, dass er sich von Hauro ins Bad tragen und waschen lassen musste. Das heiße Wasser tat gut und entspannte seine strapazierten Muskeln. Haku ließ sich bis zu den Schultern in das heiße Wasser sinken und seufzte zufrieden. Nachdem beide wieder sauber und verarztet waren gingen sie die Treppe hinunter wo sie schon von Calcifer und Markl erwartet wurden.

Calcifer grinste und flackerte verräterisch während Markl verlegen den blick senkte. „na? Hattet ihr zwei hübschen heute Nacht viel Spaß? Man hat euch durch das ganze schloss gehört.“ Schlagartig wurde Hakus Gesicht puderrot und am liebsten hätte er einen Eimer Wasser über den Dämon gekippt. Hauro war schneller, er beugte sich zu der Flamme hinunter und lächelte. „Calcifer, bewege das Schloss doch bitte dreimal durch das gesamte Gebirge. Ohne Pause.“ Hätte der Dämon bleich werden können so wäre er jetzt weiß geworden und sein Mund öffnete sich vor Schreck, er wollte protestieren aber ein Blick in das Gesicht seines Meisters genügte um ihn zum Schweigen zu bringen. 

Sie aßen so in friedlicher stille zum Frühstück nach dem essen ging Haku mit Hauro an den Bergsee, vor dem das Schloss noch immer stand und betrachtete zusammen mit ihm die kleinem wellen auf der Wasseroberfläche. „ich werde Morgen zurückkehren… ich kann meine Pflichten als Gott nicht ewig vernachlässigen…“ Hauro sagte nichts. Er hatte gewusst das Haku nicht für immer bei ihm bleiben konnte. Trotzdem schmerzte es zu wissen das der andere ihn bald verlassen würde. „wirst du mich auch nicht vergessen?“   
Die Frage war berechtigt traf Haku dennoch unvorbereitet. „du wirst sehr viel länger auf dieser erde leben als ich…“ Haku nahm Hauros Hand und verschränkte ihre Finger ineinander. „Ich werde dich nie vergessen… solange ich lebe…“ sie sahen sich an und beide lächelten. „vergiss du mich bitte auch niemals…“ Hauro lachte leise. „niemals könnte ich das… selbst, wenn ich wollte… ich werde mich immer an dich erinnern…“ sie tauschten einen Kuss voller Liebe und Zuneigung.

So standen sie noch eine Weile zusammen am Seeufer bevor Haku fragte „Möchtest du mit mir fliegen?“ Hauro sah den Jungen neben sich an und ein Lächeln erschien auf seinen Lippen und er sagte „Gerne“ Haku nahm seine Drachenform an und auch Hauro bedeckte seinen Körper mit Federn. Haku hob zuerst ab dicht gefolgt von Hauro.  
Sie flogen über die Bergspitzen und Haku machte sich einen kleinen spaß daraus Hauro zu erschrecken so das dieser beinahe abstürzte. Hauro warf dem Drachen einen vorwurfsvollen Blick zu aber der junge Gott schaute nur zur Seite als hätte er nichts getan. Hauro musste lächeln und sie Flogen noch eine Ganze Weile bevor sie auf einer Bergwiese Landeten. Sie legten sich ins Grass und schauten in den hellen blauen Himmel über ihnen. Keiner von beiden sagte etwas und das brauchten sie auch nicht. Eine angenehme Stille umgab sie, nur die Geräusche der Natur um sie herum. Beide wünschten sich in diesem Moment, das die Zeit stehen bleiben sollte, dass sie für immer so zusammen sein könnten.

Erst am späten Nachmittag kehrten sie zurück zum Schloss wo Markl schon das essen gemacht hatte. Sie verbrachten den Rest des Tages am See und im Wasser. Haku lies sich dazu überreden mit Markl zu spielen und später als sie sich abtrockneten frage Markl mit einem betrübten Ausdruck „Musst du wirklich schon gehen?“ und Haku legte ihm eine Hand auf den Kopf und Lächelte Traurig „Ja. Ich muss.“ Hauro wartete am Eingang auf die beiden und nach dem Abendessen nahm Hauro Haku mit nach oben und Calzifer verdrehte die Augen. „und wieder eine laute Nacht ohne Schlaf.“ Markl wurde rot und sagte nichts dazu.  
Hauro stieß Haku auf sein Bett, in dem sie schon so oft zusammen Geschlafen hatten und beugte sich über ihn. Ihre Lippen pressten sich verlangend aufeinander und Haku war atemlos als der Magier von ihm abließ. Seine Wangen waren rot und seine sonst weiten Hosen fühlten sich schmerzhaft eng an. Hauro sah es und grinste bevor er mit einer Hand über seine Erektion strich. Haku Stöhnte laut und warf den Kopf zurück. Gott er wollte den Mann über ihm, sein verlangen wurde von Sekunde zu Sekunde stärker und es wurde unerträglich!  
Hauro leckte sich über die Lippen und konnte sich nur schwer beherrschen dem Jungen unter ihm nicht sofort die Kleider vom Leib zu reißen. Er sah ihn mit einem Flehenden Blick an und er wusste er würde keine Minute länger warten können. 

Sie waren ihre Kleider schneller los als man für möglich halten sollte und Haku schlang seine Arme um Hauros Nacken. Sie küssten sich wieder, lang und leidenschaftlich. Hauro ließ seine Hände über den Körper unter ihm wandern, versuchte sich jede noch so kleine Einzelheit in sein Gedächtnis einzubrennen. Haku atmete schwer und sah Hauro an. „H-Hauro! Bitte, ich will- hnn!“ sein flehen wurde von Hauro unterbrochen der sein zuckendes Glied mit seiner Zunge entlang fuhr und Haku bäumte sich unter ihm auf, krallte seine Hände ins Laken und stöhnte erneut. Hauros Namen auf den Lippen.  
Als nächstes spürte er seine Finger gegen seinen Eingang pressen und er entspannte sich. Lies zu das Hauro ihn ausdehnte. Es brachte ihn fast über die Spitze, Hauros Finger und und der Fakt das er sein Glied ganz in den Mund genommen hatte doch bevor er kommen konnte zog der Magier sich zurück und Haku wimmerte leise. „Wah? Was soll das? Ich war so nah-“ Hauro legte ihm einen Finger auf die Lippen. „shh noch nicht, zusammen.“ hauchte er und Haku spürte Hauros eigenes Glied gegen seinen Eingang drücken und er nickte eifrig. 

„Entspann dich…“ flüsterte Hauro als er langsam in Haku eindrang und der Flussgott wimmerte und stöhnte unter ihm. „ha, ah, Hauro! So gut… mehr.. Oh Gott mehr! Bitte! Ah!“ Hauro lächelte und presste stärker in ihn, tiefer bis er komplett in Haku war. Er strich Haku über die Wange und küsse seine Lippen, seinen Nacken und seine stimme war rauchig als er hauchte „das machst du so gut, du bist wundervoll, du fühlst dich sooo gut an~“ Haku stöhnte wegen seiner Worte und Hauro begann sich zu bewegen, erst langsam, dann schneller und dann fielen sie in einen Schnellen Rhythmus.   
Es dauerte nicht lange bis sie beide kamen und erschöpft ließ sich Hauro neben dem kleinen Jungen auf das bett fallen als er sein Glied aus ihm heraus zog. Eine Weile lagen sie so da warteten bis sie sich wieder einigermaßen bewegen konnten, oder besser gesagt bis Hauro sich wieder bewegen konnte und Haku ins Bad trug und sie sich waschen konnten, natürlich nicht ohne eine zweite Runde.   
Zurück in Hauros Schlafzimmer kuschelten sie sich eng aneinander und sie schlossen die Augen.

Der nächste Morgen brach an und Hauro bestand darauf das Haku ein letztes mal mit ihnen essen würde bevor er gehen würde. „Endlich kehrt wieder Ruhe ein.“ murmelte Calzifer als Haku sich nur knapp ihm verabschiedete. Er wurde ignoriert und Hauro und Markl ´gingen mit Haku nach draußen. „Vergiss uns nicht ja?“ Markl gab sein bestes nicht zu weinen und sah zu Haku auf, dieser Lächelte und nickte.   
Hauro zog ihn in eine Letzte Umarmung und küsste ihn noch einmal, Haku erwiderte und nach einer weile die sich wie eine Ewigkeit anfühlte lösten sie sich wieder voneinander. Haku wollte nicht gehen und Hauro wollte das auch nicht. Sie wollten beide das alles so blieb wie es Jetzt war.   
Doch sie wussten das das nicht möglich war und sie lösten sich widerstrebend voneinander. Haku verwandelte sich in seine Drachengestalt und Hauro stich ein letztes mal sanft über seinen Kopf bevor Haku abhob und im Himmel verschwand. Hauro stand noch lange so dar und starrte in das weite Blaue Himmelszelt über ihm. „Leb wohl… kleiner Flussgott… Nigihajami Kohaku Noshi…“ 

Es waren schon einige Monate vergangen und Hauro strich durch eine Stadt nahe den Bergen, in dem sein Schloss umherwanderte. Überall wurde gefeiert und man sagte das der Krieg bald zu Ende sein würde. Hauro hoffte das es stimmte, denn er wollte nicht das die Natur und ihre Beschützer noch mehr leiden mussten. Er dachte an Haku und wie es ihm ging als er ein junges Mädchen sah, das von zwei Soldaten belästigt wurde. Er setzte ein charmantes Lächeln auf und trat von hinten an das Mädchen heran. „da bist du ja, ich habe dich schon überall gesucht!“ das Mädchen sah ihn mit großen braunen Augen an und er legte ihr eine Hand auf die Schulter.

Haku wusste nicht wie viele Jahrhunderte schon seit jener zeit vergangen waren und er wollte es auch nicht wissen. Wichtig waren nur die Erinnerungen an die gemeinsame Zeit mit Hauro. Er trieb ruhig im Wasser des Flusses als er spürte wie etwas im Wasser war was nicht dorthin gehörte. Er glitt durch das blaue Nass und sah ein kleines Kind, das verzweifelt im Wasser zappelte, so heftig das es sogar einen Schuh verlor. Haku war sofort an der Seite des kleinen Mädchens und half ihr zurück ans Ufer. Die kleine schaute ihn an und große Haselnuss Augen sahen ihn an und sie fing an zu lachen. Das Kind streckte eine Hand nach ihm aus und streichelte ihm ungestüm über den Kopf. Haku lächelte und nahm die kleine Hand in seine eigene. „Pass besser auf wo du spielst meine kleine…“ das Mädchen lachte erneut und jetzt hörte Haku die Eltern der Kleinen näherkommen. Er glitt zurück ins Wasser und winkte dem Mädchen noch einmal bevor er verschwand.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hoffe ich konnte euch mit dem Ende überraschen? ^^ das Ende der story war für mich von anfang an klar und ich bin so froh das sie jetzt komplett und online ist \^^/ ich hoffe euch hat meine kleine FanFic gefallen unde vielen dank fürs lesen!!


End file.
